Carta desde mi corazón
by Riku Lupin
Summary: Chap.6! ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! Por fin sabremos si las cosas salen bien o no entre estos dos... este es otro fic mio! y por supuesto otro HD... es romántico y esta vez el culpable de todo es una carta, un animalejo y el destino...
1. Introducción

Bueeenas! Pues aquí otra historia de las mías… o sea, romántica a matar! La verdad es que no se de donde a salido… no os asustéis al leerla y no me matéis por ser la mensajera del Dios más empalagoso del Olimpo…

Es un Harry y… por una vez no lo diré! Pero quien haya leído otras historias mías a de saber perfectamente quien es el otro… (soy monótona a matar). Será una historia de capítulos cortos, en principio quería que fuera un one-shot, pero me he dado cuenta que es más práctico para mí así… si tengo muchas quejas lo pasaré a un one-shot (todo por mis lectores XD).

Pero no os preocupéis! Publico toda la historia de golpe! No os quejaréis verdad? Muajajajja! Es una nueva política mía, sin contar las historias que ya he empezado a publicar, a partir de ahora no publicaré mis historias hasta que no las tenga terminadas. Está vez subiré los capítulos todos de golpe, porque como he dicho son cortos (y pocos), pero seguramente las próximas subiré capítulo por media semana o algo así… (lo reconozco, es para recibir más reviews… es que me encantan! Los adoro, en serio…). A ver si consigo cumplir mi propósito… (cosa que la mayoría de veces no consigo XD).

Bueno, me dejo de tonterías, solo decir que todos los personajes no son míos, sino propiedad de J.K.Rowling (quien muy amablemente me los presta) y que esto es un **slash**! Así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias… FUERA! (**ADVERTÉNCIA**)

Ejem ejem… ahora sí… os dejo con la historia! Que la disfrutéis!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Carta desde mi corazón**

_**Introducción**_

Hacía ya demasiado tiempo que traía esa carga… demasiado tiempo que había aceptado lo que sentía, pero eso no hacía más sencillo toda la situación que ahora estaba viviendo... No sabía cuando había empezado esa locura, no sabía ni tan siquiera como ni por que, solo estaba seguro de una cosa, estaba enamorado, por primera vez (e interiormente sabía que la única vez que lo estaría…). Si esto le estuviese ocurriendo a otra persona seguramente se reiría, pero la verdad, ahora tenía muchas más ganas de llorar.

Aun recordaba las últimas palabras de Dumbledore… susurradas justo en sus oídos entre espasmos que anunciaban su próxima muerte. Había ocurrido hacia principios del año, durante la batalla final. Esos recuerdos aún le dolían, y mucho, pero lo estaba llevando bastante bien, sabía que mucha gente había muerto esa noche pero muchas más se habían salvado (o eso intentaba pensar cada vez que se deprimía) gracias al hecho de que él, Harry Potter, se había convertido en un asesino. Era algo de lo que no estaba orgulloso, aunque muchas veces pensaba en que ese "ser" ya hacía mucho más tiempo que estaba muerto, incluso antes de que él naciera y lo venciera a tan corta edad a costa de la vida de sus padres… Era cierto que Dumbledore le había ocultado muchas cosas (y varias veces), pero terminó aceptando que esa era la forma de demostrar su preocupación, aunque fuera equivocado.

No todo había sido tan sencillo como podría parecer, había estado durante un mes en la enfermería, sus heridas no eran muy graves y gracias a las grandes dotes de la enfermera de la escuela se habían curado rápidamente, pero se encontraba muy lejos de la enfermería en esos tiempos… la culpa lo carcomía por dentro y sentía que poco a poco iba muriendo… pero Pomfrey nunca lo dejaba solo (para evitar posibles intentos desesperados de terminar con todo, algo que, sinceramente, se le había pasado alguna vez por la cabeza) y Ron y Hermione (que gracias a Merlín no habían muerte, eso si que no lo hubiera superado… eran su familia, la única que tenía y que le quedaba) le iban a visitar día y noche, animándolo y contándole todo lo que pasaba fuera de esas puertas blancas que le separaban del mundo estudiantil… cotilleos, rumores, peleas, tropiezos,… lo que fuera.

En su opinión hasta se hicieron un poco pesados… pero lo comprendía y en el fondo les agradecía enormemente que hicieran el esfuerzo de ir a visitarlo cada día, cada noche, cuando fuera (cosa que ya les dijo). Hermione más que una hermana (lo que le correspondería por edad) era más bien una madre: sobre-protectora, mandona y a la vez extrañamente cariñosa. En cambio Ron era más bien el hermano que nunca tubo, animándolo con sus bromas y sus quejas, a él le encantaba sobretodo cuando describía lo "enamorados" que estaban Hermione y Víktor (que se había trasladado a Hogwarts y estaba en Ravenclaw, para sorpresa de muchos) e imitaba todas sus escenas de jóvenes enamorados acamarelados… Hermione solo era capaz de gruñir y esconder su cara sonrojada entre sus manos, era divertidísimo. A finales de ese mes (cuando pronto se iría de la enfermería para volver a sus estudios… estaba ya en su séptimo curso y no quería acabar suspendiéndolo todo…) Ron les había sorprendido, tanto a Hermione como a él, con una noticia… estaba saliendo con un chico, y no solo eso, sino que además slytherin. Aún recordaba cuando el pelirrojo les estaba empezando a contar, con mucho trabajo, todo eso… su corazón se detuvo por momentos, antes de oír el nombre del chico… era Zabini, lo recordaba vagamente… seguramente de haberlo visto alguna vez con Malfoy (más tarde vio que era un slytherin muy a su manera… ¡sus padres hasta eran aurores! ¡los dos! pero hacía feliz a Ron, cosa que le hacía feliz a él y lo aceptaba por eso, por lo menos al principio, antes de conocerlo y quererlo por ser un chico encantador).

Pensándolo bien, fue justo en ese momento en que se dio cuenta por fin de algo que había intentado negarse… cuando Ron les estaba diciendo que estaba "saliendo" con un chico slytherin su corazón se oprimió en una extraña agonía, esperando impaciente por saber el nombre de ese muchacho y pidiendo por favor que no fuera el que se imaginaba… pero al escuchar el tímido "es Blaise" de su amigo, logró liberar el aire que inconscientemente había retenido. Se sentía aliviado, seguro y con nuevas esperanzas… pero ¿por que? Y pensándolo lo vio. Él también estaba enamorado de un slytherin… pero no tendría nunca tanta suerte como Ron.

Ahora estaba en su cuarto, en la torre Gryffindor, casi a oscuras, solo, sentado en una silla con la cabeza descansando en la mesa que se encontraba enfocada a la ventana de la habitación, viendo así como empezaba una de las noches más tristes que había visto nunca. Estaba delante de un papel, un tintero y una pluma que se mecía constantemente entre sus dedos, con solamente de compañía el candor de una vieja lámpara de óleo… necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba sacarse todo aquello de dentro suyo, plasmarlo de alguna forma, y recordando un programa muggle que vio durante las vacaciones se le ocurrió escribirlo todo… como si escribiera a su alma, a su corazón…

Aún no sabía que quería conseguir escribiendo todo aquello (tranquilidad? Liberación? Convencerse definitivamente?), solo quería hacerlo, aunque seguía teniendo ciertas dudas… pero las palabras de Dumbledore volvieron a él y cogiendo la pluma con determinación, sin vacilar, empezó a escribir…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Y hasta aquí la introducción de esta historia! Espero que no os decepcione y que no me matéis por ella!

A cada capítulo intentaré darle un toque especial, a unos más que otros, evidentemente… a ver si lo consigo ;)

Seguid leyendo por favor! Y ya sabéis… dejadme reviews con vuestros comentarios! Buena suerte a todo el mundo y gracias por leerme!

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	2. The free spirit, soul

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS!**

Hola! Me alegró ver como en poco tiempo y siendo una historia nueva recibía algún que otro review… así que los responderé enseguida y publicaré antes de lo que tenía pensado el siguiente capítulo… por vosotros! Os quiero muchísimo! En serio, vuestro apoyo es lo único que necesito… (que cursi! Huuug!)

**SteDiethel:** muchísimas gracias linda pre-adolescente! (jajaja! me hizo gracia…) Fuiste la primera en dejarme un review (aunque solo he tenido dos, en fanfiction quiero decir) y me alegra de que te esté gustando el hecho de que sea romántica y tierna (y linda XP)… porque así son toooodas mis historias, sin excepción XD (siempre digo que la originalidad no es lo mío). No te quejaras que he actualizado prontísimo! Gracias otra vez! Aquí tienes el primer capítulo! Que es raro a matar (no preguntes de donde salió…) Ciao!

**sandra-sms:** hola! Me encanta recibir reviews tuyos! Porque demuestra que por lo menos alguien sigue mis historias… siempre te veo! Jajaja. Pues no, no tengo más voluntad que tu… la verdad es que aún no he terminado esta historia, pero la tengo muy encaminada y como ya no resistía la tentación acabé publicando la introducción XP. Me alegra que opines que es algo bueno leer historias románticas… (aunque se que muchas y seguidas cansan, y mira que yo lo soy mucho!). Tus historias me encantan y por eso aún me halaga más que alguien como tu lea mis fics (aunque casi somos vecinas! Y a no ser que haga tiempo que no renuevas tu "espacio" tenemos la misma edad XD). Espero que este capítulo te guste, aunque como ya le he dicho antes a SteDiethel, es bastante rarito! Besos a ti también!

Bien, y hasta aquí los reviews que he recibido (esta vez, espero más para la próxima! (la esperanza es lo último que se pierde)). Y no os quejaréis! Es más larga mi contestación que los propios reviews! (eso solo significa que soy una pesada que nunca sabe parar de escribir… que le vamos a hacer, no tengo autocontrol y nunca lo he tenido).

Gracias por aquellos que hayan leído mi introducción y aún más a estas dos "señoritas" por haberme dejado un review! Os adoro! Y deseo la paz en el mundo! (no me digáis que no tocaba? Estaba cantado vamos!).

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

.- ¡¡¡CAPÍTULO UNO A LA VISTA CAPITÁN!

.- … Ejem ejem… gracias grumete…

Primer capítulo de la historia (el segundo si cuentas la introducción ¬¬), y uno de los que contienen más "toque especial"… Me costó lo mío, es bastante extraño y a veces hasta con poco sentido… pero me encanto hacerlo! Escribía lo que me venía a la cabeza, sin pensar, y la verdad es que me gusta bastante el resultado… (lo tendré que hacer más seguido?). Supongo que si hubiera varios capítulos así terminaría cansando, pero como no es así, espero que siga gustando y que no dejéis de leerla por este capítulo! (que vuelvo a decir que a mí me gustó, cosa rara).

Bien, como publico toda la historia de golpe, me abstengo de ir repitiendo a cada capítulo que los personajes son de J.K.Rowling y que esto es un **slash**… así que solo haré pequeños comentarios al principio y al final de cada capítulo… (o no). Está es la ultima vez que lo pongo, así que, querida Rowling, si lees esto (seguro que si), no te enfades porque no lo he ido repitiendo… es muy pesado y una perdida de tiempo (sincera hasta la muerte!).

Como siempre digo… espero que os guste y dejadme algún (o muchos) comentario!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Carta desde mi corazón**

_**The free spirit, soul**_

La Tierra, un planeta extrañamente cautivante, lleno de cosas hermosas por descubrir bajo esa capa de humo y suciedad que muestra al acercarte… la Tierra, mi mundo, antes compuesto por la variante de solo dos colores… ahora un mundo de diversidad, superficial y gris. Contradictorio, mágico, misterioso…

Mi tierra, mi planeta, mi mundo… aquí es donde una de las más raras especies del universo gobiernan por encima de las otras… una especie inteligente y a la vez ignorante de tantas cosas… los humanos, seres extraños y fascinantes, llenos de valentía y temor, odio y amor… conocedores de su gente, su sociedad y sus dominios… ignorantes de su belleza, su poder, su magia… Separaron de muchas maneras su mundo, mi mundo. La más conocida… los continentes.

No pueden vivir en los mares y en los océanos, pero le dan nombres y admiran sus aguas… no pueden volar por el cielo ni tocar las suaves nubes, pero sueñan con hacerlo e inventan las más extrañas maquinas para contemplarlo todo de cerca… su tierra de lejos…

Cinco, seis, siete,… no lo se muy bien, pero tampoco importa, son los continentes que ellos cuentan, y en uno de ellos es donde mi historia comienza… yo no soy parte de ella pero a la vez soy toda de ella, soy quien ve sin ser visto, oye bajo el silencio más absoluto, soy quien vigila los pasos más célebres, los pasos más pequeños… soy quien gobierna mi mundo, vuestro mundo, su mundo… soy todo y a la vez nada…

Europa, un lugar prospero y a la vez en decadencia, con sus defectos y con lugares inimaginables, hermosos… Europa, mundo en desarrollo… acechado, presionado, liberado y desesperado… Europa, continente dueño de la isla más importante que hayan podido conocer… lugar donde transcurrirán los más raros milagros, los más raros maleficios… Mis acciones, tus acciones, sus acciones, decidirán el transcurso y el final…

La nada…

Nadando por el cielo, sumergiéndome en sus cristalinas aguas, me voy acercando más y más a la isla que posee a los "protagonistas" de todo el hecho. Gran Bretaña, no una gran isla pero si importante, verde y gris, poco azulada… Inglaterra, gobernada por sus políticos corruptos, supervisado por su vieja (ciega) y cansada reina, esconde uno de los lugares más mágicos y más misteriosos de la Tierra.

Londres es la capital de este país, ciudad admirada por muchos, por su estructura, su forma y su poder… desde donde estoy yo solo puedo ver humo, polución, suciedad y decadencia… no me interesa esa ciudad ni sus huéspedes, es más allá de ella, cerca y a la vez lejos, donde empieza lo hermoso de este país…

Campos y más campos, árboles, ríos, flores y fuentes por doquier. Pueblos, villas, pequeñas ciudades con sus tradiciones y costumbres, con sus platos, danzas, fiestas y familias conocidas. Pueblos, villas, pequeñas ciudades… gente que ignora lo cerca que están de encontrar y vivir en el paraíso, el lugar donde nadie nunca llegará…

Un poco más allá… un tanto más… lejos, ahora cerca, y otra vez lejos, escondido entre cenizas, destrucción y ruinas, se encuentra mi lugar, tu lugar, nuestro hogar… lleno de magia, esperanza y odio acumulado y entremezclado entre sí, tan volcado en ello, sin tomar a nadie más, que se hunde y aflora como las fluctuaciones de todo buen mar, de todo buen lugar…

Un poder distinto al de la dominación, diferente a la fuerza y al del amor… Magia, simplemente la más pura magia de los antiguos, aquellos capaces de hacer brotar las más extrañas y preciosas flores y aquellos capaces de destruir ciudades con tan solo un suspiro… es solo una fantasía para aquellos que no la poseen o que no creen en ella, un don y a la vez una maldición… todo depende de las circunstancias…

Un castillo que se posa en una pequeña elevación aparece frente a mí, desechos y escombros es solo para los que nunca han estado allí… Para mí es uno de los lugares más hermosos de toda esta tierra. Esconde hermosos misterios, terroríficos secretos, criaturas extrañas, mágicas y entrañables… Bosques, lagos, torres, pastos... Risas, llantos, susurros, cantos… Todo y nada, bueno y malo, he aquí lo magnífico del lugar.

Dirigido por un hombre, un solo hombre, que impone respeto, confianza, alegría y seguridad, que delante de sus enemigos ellos tiemblan… un hombre sabio, justo y a la vez desconfiado, precavido… Uno de los pocos hombres que aún creen completamente en el poder de los seres vivos, en el poder de decidir sus actos, sus caminos y sus destinos… un hombre considerado como muerto, inexistente, desaparecido del mundo… uno que aún vive en los corazones de todos aquellos que le conocieron, un hombre que sigue protegiendo a sus alumnos, que sigue guiándolos hacia un buen lugar… ¡Ay! ¡Tristes son los que no creen!

Paso sobrevolando las tinieblas de un oscuro bosque que lo protege contra todo mal para llegar a una gran expansión de prado, un lago a la derecha, el castillo a la izquierda. Me acerco, sigilosa como siempre he sido, inapreciable para todos aquellos que no creen, invisible pero presente para quienes confían en mi. Para quienes creen con mi fuerza, mi destino y mi plan. Entro, confiada. No hay nadie, pero a la vez siento la presencia de tantas vidas que han vivido en ese lugar… que han corrido, reído, llorado y ofendido en este lugar, aquí mismo, con altas y claras ventanas a izquierda y derecha que permiten filtrarse la melancólica luz de la noche a través de sus coloridos cristales. Con una fuerte puerta a mis espaldas, robusta y grande como pocas, quien a dejado pasar generaciones y generaciones de magos y ángeles, fantasmas y demonios… Con una ancha escalera frente a mí, quien permite que los jóvenes empiecen a elegir su camino justo en ese momento, el lugar que separó fuertemente dos caminos los cuales se volverán a unir pronto gracias a un espíritu libre, un ser fiel y bello quien comprende su misión, uno que cree en mí como pocos aún lo hacen.

Destino, destino es lo único que nos queda. Es lo único que no debemos olvidar ni eludir… destino, que a veces parece cruel como el mismismo Lucifer y otras, tan hermoso y magnifico que damos gracias a él, a ella, al mundo…

Sigo mi camino, sigilosa como el viento, atravesando pasillos y pasillos, girando por esquinas, pasando por caminos imposibles, contemplando cuadros, armaduras y seres que adornan todo el lugar…

Subiendo por escaleras, mirando el mundo a través de las ventanas, soñando con los días venideros, con los beneficiosos años de letargo y descanso…

Y llego, llego por fin a mi destino, a mi misión. Llego al final de mi camino donde moriré al completar mi misión, transmitir el mensaje y que el resto lo decida el azar o el propio destino si se llega el caso…

Y muero… me voy hasta que lleguen días mejores… con un último suspiro desaparezco al ver una hermosa criatura de alas blancas elevarse hacia los cielos para llevar a cabo aquello por lo que nació, aquello por lo que la propia suerte lo eligió, el escogido entre muchos. Porque la criatura más impensable sera aquella responsable de hacer que dos caminos separados por el odio, el miedo y el rencor se unan para siempre, aquella criatura que salvará al mundo de una posible destrucción al allanar el camino al amor…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Bueno… hasta aquí el capítulo… tenéis que reconocer que es raro de cojones…!

Pero tranquilos, todo volverá a una "normalidad" relativa después de esto… ahora siguen capítulos un poco más normales, pero desde una perspectiva diferente a la habitual… leed y lo entenderéis!

Espero que os haya gustado y que no dejéis de leer la historia por esto! XD

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	3. Nakedness

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS!**

Muuuy bien, aquí estoy otra vez… y vuelvo a responder vuestros comentarios! Muchísimas gracias por enviarlos!

**Conacha:** pues si, me desahogué muy muy mucho! XP Me alegra de que te gustara y justamente porque fuera "original", porque era esa mi intención! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y sobretodo por leer mi historia! )

**SteDiethel:** gracias por tu advertencia respecto a los de los reviews… pero de momento seguiré haciéndolo… y si me quitan la historia ya dejaré de hacerlo y la publicaré otra vez, no se, o algo por el estilo… aunque no lo sabía! Si que le quitan todo lo bueno! XD Por cierto, tu e-mail no salió… pero no pasa nada. Me alegra de que te gustara y que lo encontraras "lindo" (bueno, y lo de la muerte…). Gracias por dejar un review (me demuestra que la gente sigue la historia) y espero que este capítulo también te guste!

**sandra-sms:** jajaja! si que es raro si… pero ahora serán un poquito más "normales"… A mi también me alegra de que te gusten mis historias! Bueno, espero seguir viéndote por aquí y también poder seguir leyendo fics tuyos! Gracias por leer los míos y por dejarme un review! Buena suerte y besos!

Y hasta aquí los reviews que he recibido! Espero ver como cada vez más gente lee mi historia… y si recibo más comentarios mejor que mejor XD!

Hasta la próxima!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Bien, aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia… como la publico toda de golpe no tengo nada que decir… bueno, si, que solo espero que la gente haya seguido leyendo los capítulos… y espero reviews de todos! XD (al final publicaré un capítulo por tres, cuatro días o algo así… a ver como va…)

También decir que de momento se me está haciendo bastante fácil escribir esta historia… sigue siendo de la misma pareja de siempre así que supongo que le estoy cogiendo el tranquillo…

Gracias por leer! Y ahora si… el segunda capítulo para todos vosotros!

Una cosa antes que nada! La letra en _cursiva_ es lo que escribió Harry (creo que se entiende, pero por si a caso lo aclaro…).

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Carta desde mi corazón**

_**Nakedness**_

Los primeros rayos del Sol se empezaban a filtrar a través de los enormes ventanales del castillo de magia y hechicería Hogwarts.

Un nuevo día empezaba y una nueva vida para muchos comenzaba sin ni siquiera ellos lo supieran…

Y todo lo que desencadenaría esos acontecimientos venideros que se acercaban cada vez más se encontraba colgado en un mostrador protegido por una barrera indestructible (NA: no preguntéis de donde salió esto… en algún lugar debía ponerlo no?) situado muy cerca de la entrada al Gran Comedor… visible a todos, ubicando justamente con ese objetivo…

Un fino cristal envolvía también el mostrador para más "seguridad", y en el se reflejaban los cada vez más luminosos rayos del sol, dando por entendido que el día estaba cada vez más cerca… más cerca…

…

Ruidos se empezaban a oír en ese corredor, pisadas, risas y comentarios cada vez más fuertes resonaban en esas cuatro paredes… gritos, saltos y obscenidades cada vez más fuertes…

Los primeros estudiantes aparecieron al final del corredor, se dirigían seguros y confiados hacía el Gran Comedor para poder empezar con una buena comida ese día, para recargar las pilas (por decirlo de algún modo).

Nadie se esperaba lo que ocurriría dentro de poco, cuando un montón de gente se empezara a apiñar delante del mostrador al intentar leer ese pergamino pulcro y pulido colgado en él, cuando alguien observador llamó la atención de los otros al ver el escrito, sin saber lo que realmente contenía, nadie se esperaba que pudiera leer semejante cosa… y nadie se esperaba lo cruel que podía llegar a ser esa serpiente venenosa…

Un pergamino que antes debía de ser bastante largo ahora estaba tallado en tres partes para que se pudiera leer completo, y en él estaba el alma, los pensamientos y los sentimientos de alguien… en él alguien se había desnudado por completo poniendo sus esperanzas en algo frágil y traicionero…

En él se podía leer clamadamente su contenido, escrito en verde oscuro, con letra bastante clara y bonita, trémula en la mayoría del escrito, en un pergamino amarillento como la mayoría, pero con un tono dorado que demostraba lo costoso que era…

…

(NA: esto debería estar en cursiva… no se si se verá, como siempre)

_Si hace tan solo un año alguien me hubiera dicho que justo esta noche, una noche triste y sin esperanza, desesperada, llena de tristeza y de melancolía, estaría aquí, delante de mi mesa con una pluma en mi mano, llena de tinta, deslizándose en el pergamino hasta hace un momento en blanco, intentando desahogar todo lo que me oprime el corazón, nunca lo hubiera creído, y mucho menos el motivo._

_No quiero hacer la típica carta de amor, llena de cursilerías, corazones y esas cosas de "chicas", pero necesito expresar todo lo que he estado sintiendo desde hace ya bastante tiempo…_

_Y es que mi problema es que estoy enamorado de ti. Si, como lo lees, estoy enamorado del estúpido y arrogante príncipe de Slytherin, no se por que y aún menos como es que ocurrió algo así, simplemente lo se._

_Porque al ver esos ojos, al notar tu presencia en un sitio mi corazón late desmesuradamente, hasta tengo miedo de que lo puedas llegar a oír de lo fuerte que lo hace! Se que te estoy dando lo que siempre has querido… una arma para destruirme, humillarme y destrozarme como nadie antes lo había hecho._

_Porque tus insultos ya no me son indiferentes y ahora lo sabrás… me duelen, me escuecen…_

_Pero estoy tan cansado… cansado de mis responsabilidades y de tener tantos secretos… cansado de no poder confesar todo lo que siempre he querido decir en voz alta… cansado de intentar ser fuerte y valiente, de ser perfecto para que la gente se sienta segura, protegida… para que la gente no sienta lástima de mi…_

_Porque en realidad soy un asesino, como muchos otros, pero la gente me aplaude por ello, y eso no mejora las cosas…_

_La culpa me corroe y en parte necesito lo que tu siempre me das… indiferencia y odio, no agradecimiento ni excusas baratas por mis actos… crueldad y verdades dichas a la cara con desprecio y sin remordimientos… y me duele, me duele porque el único que me lo dice es aquella persona que desearía que me abrazara y me consolara toda la noche… es a la única persona que le quiero abrir mi corazón e intentar ayudarlo y salvarlo a él como quiero que me salve a mi también… y ese alguien eres tu, cruel y despreocupada serpiente…_

_Se que no estoy siendo totalmente justo… tu también sufriste por la guerra, pero yo nunca más te he seguido mortificando por tus acciones ni te he insultado ni te he buscado con la simple intención de recordarte tus errores… y diciendo esto no quiero hacerte creer que te lo estoy echando en cara… tienes todo el derecho de odiarme y actuar en consecuencia…_

_Esta carta, si se le puede llamar así, nunca llegará a tus manos, porque nunca la enviaré…_

_Esta carta contiene todo mi dolor, mi resentimiento y mis culpas, mis secretos y mis preocupaciones, ocultas en mis pensamientos, ocultas en este texto… _

_Nunca llagarás a saber lo mucho que te amé y lo mucho que lo seguiré haciendo hasta que muera…_

_Se que parece infantil pensar en un solo amor para toda la vida… pero es así como lo siento y espero sentirlo para siempre…_

_Porque no me merezco el amor, no me merezco aquello que tanto ansío… consuelo verdadero…_

_Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, pero nuestro querido director, Albus Dumbledore, antes de morir me pidió una cosa, algo que aunque lo intente una y otra vez se que nunca conseguiré… porque la culpa me consume, la culpa me corroe por dentro haciendo que muera poco a poco como muchos otros hicieron en esa horrible guerra…_

"_se feliz Harry… ve a por él… lo se, pequeño, lo se… tu no te mereces un mundo de completa oscuridad para siempre… ve a buscarle e intenta ser feliz, porque has hecho mucho por nosotros y pocos entienden tu sufrimiento… pocos te darán lo que necesitas… y si no les buscas, si no te esfuerzas, nunca conseguirás lo que siempre has querido Harry… mi pequeño Harry… tu…"_

_Y diciendo esto Dumbledore murió, gastó sus últimas palabras en algo inútil como aquello, tantos conocimientos, tantos recuerdos y vivencias para morir entre cuerpos y sangre, entre oscuridad y destrucción, sin poder ver que finalmente ese pequeño chico en quien tanto confió y a la vez desconfió se convertía en un asesino admirado por todos… en un asqueroso asesino…_

_Y lloro, lloro desesperadamente cada noche al recordar a todos aquellos que ya no están aquí por esa estúpida guerra, por no haber sido yo lo suficientemente fuerte muchos murieron… y para salvar a los otros me convertí en un asesino, en alguien despreciable y muerto por dentro…_

_Pero verte… verte es lo único que deseo, es lo único que me anima a seguir adelante, aunque también esta el hecho de la gente que realmente se preocupa por mi… no quiero que sufran más, y menos por un estúpido capricho mío…_

_Pero te quiere, te quiero más y más… tu pelo, tu rostro, tus labios, tu cuerpo…lo deseo y eso aún me preocupa más…_

_Asqueroso verdad?_

_Y tu arrogancia, ese aire de niño mimado que quieres mostrara a todo el mundo, esa mascara de indiferencia y crueldad… se que no son la realidad, y por eso aún te quiero más. Te quiero por el hecho de que te esfuerzas por los demás aunque algunos no lo vean así, por el hecho de que te preocupes sinceramente por los de tu casa, por los pequeños…_

_Y te quiero aún más por haber renunciado a ser como tu padre… porque lo se, se que decidiste rechazar la marca tenebrosa que te ofreció el propio Lord Voldemort poniendo tu vida en peligro tu vida… tu mundo…_

_Y me gustaría preguntarte el por qué de tu decisión, y que me contestaras con sinceridad. Que me contaras tus miedos, tus dudas, tus problemas, y poder ayudarte con ellos. Me gustaría que por lo menos no me odiaras como lo haces…_

_Que confiaras un poco en mi, que me permitieras entrar en tu escondido corazón, donde unos pocos afortunados tienen un rincón para ellos…_

_Pero se que es tan imposible… pero a la vez algo en mi aún alberga esperanzas y me dice en susurros: "quizás", "esfuerzote un poco más y quizás…"._

_Mis tíos tenían razón, soy un monstruo y no merezco ser feliz, soy un fenómeno, soy "algo" y no "alguien"_

_Solo espero que tu si puedas ser feliz Draco…_

_Porque, este donde este, si se que eres feliz estoy seguro que algo en mi podrá seguir teniendo la fuerza suficientes para seguir viviendo…_

_Mucha suerte en tu vida y espero que nunca llegues a leer esto…_

_Adiós para siempre mi dragón slytherin, adiós._

_xxx Harry Potter xxx_

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Fiiiiiiin! Lo del principio es una chorrada, pero necesitaba poner una introducción que diera sentido a que mostrara la carta de Harry…

Que por cierto… que cursi! Por dios! Pero es justo como me la imaginaba… para mi es perfecta para mi fic así, lo siento pero siempre digo que lo romántico me puede… Evidentemente, soy claramente consciente que el Harry Potter de los libros (que todos hemos leído) nunca actuaría así, pero es mi fic y puede hacer con él lo que quiera… muajajaja!

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y os espero en el próximo!

Nos leemos dentro de un par de días (o algo así…)!

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	4. Diary

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS!**

Bien, bien… aquí otro vez! Me alegra ver que cada vez recibo más reviews en esta historia! Jajaja! Como no tengo nada más que decir, pongo aquí me respuesta a vuestros comentarios!

**Conacha:** pues si… es justo lo que pretendía! Me alegro de que te haya gustado y no te preocupes porque escribas poco en el review! Lo importante es que te tomas la molestia de enviarme uno! Muchas gracias!

**SteDiethel:** jajaja! ahí es donde quería llegar… quien puso la carta allí para que todo el mundo la viera? Lo sabremos en este capítulo? en el próximo? Nunca? Muajaja! Me alegro de que te hayas sentido identificada con ella, eso es muy importante para mí, que llegue realmente a la gente! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y por enviarme un review por supuesto!

**Cerdo Volador:** (uno de los pocos nick que mi ordenador no intenta corregir… XP) Pues si, todo el mundo la está leyendo… que pasará cuando Harry baje y la vea? Me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia y espero que este capítulo también!

**sandra-sms:** jajaja! si debe ser eso! Bueno… tampoco no quería llegar a que la gente llorara! (suerte que fue casi jajaja!) Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo y espero que este también! Muchos besos a ti también!

**mauleta:** si… he tardado un poquito más (complicaciones técnicas diría). Me alegro de que te gustara dejando a parte la "cursilería" XD ¡! Lo del lemon… buuf! Aún no me atrevo a escribir hasta ese punto… no se, tal vez soy demasiado vergonzosa para hacerlo y no querer suicidarme después! Pero quien sabe… nunca puedes decir de esta agua no beberé, no? Gracias por tu review! Y actualiza ahora tú tu historia! )

Y hasta aquí los reviews de hoy… muchas gracias a todos aquellos que están siguiendo mi historia! Nos leemos!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hola a todo el mundo! Aquí llega el siguiente capítulo de esta empalagosa y romanticona historia! Espero que os siga gustando y que cada vez más gente se anime a enviarme reviews! (los quiero, los adoro, mi viiiiida!).

Esta vez el punto de vista es a través de un diario! De quien? Eso es lo que se tiene que ver… que dirá? Pues tendréis que bajar un poco y leer el chap. para saberlo!

Bien, no tenga nada más que decir… solo que sigáis leyendo! )

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Carta desde mi corazón**

_**Diary**_

_-- Querido diario:_

_Hoy ha sido un día horrible… la casa gryffindor está hecha un mar de nervios y confusión y Harry no aparece en ningún sitio… aunque creo que las otras casas, menos slytherin que deben estar la mar de contentos, también deben estar en un estado semejante…_

_¿Qué de que te hablo? Bien… pues todo ha empezado esta mañana. Parecía un día normal al principio, yo en la sala común con Hermione esperando a que bajaran los chicos, el retraso (como siempre) de ellos, salir por el retrato, los pasillos y más pasillos, escaleras, etc. bueno, ya me entiendes…Aunque ahora que lo pienso recuerdo que ya se me hizo extraño el que Harry iba un poco más pálido de lo normal, un poco ausente o algo por el estilo, pero simplemente he pensado que era por falta de sueño, por que había tenido una pesadilla o algo así (desde que había acabado la guerra algunas noches tenía problema para dormir o controlar sus sueños…). Pero al girar el pasillo que nos llevaría al gran comedor ya había notado algo distinto (y esta vez dándome cuenta en ese momento… y quien no lo haría…). Parecía que nadie quería entrar en el comedor, o no podía… Al principio pensé que era porque las puertas estaban cerradas y se lo comenté a Hermione (que era quien iba a mi lado), pero como muy bien ella me hizo ver, las puertas estaban abiertas (se podía ver desde donde estábamos! Soy un caso! Ya lo sabes…), pero entonces, ¿por qué no entraban? Al cabo de un minuto (más o menos… ¬¬), cuando ya estábamos un poquito más cerca (era difícil avanzar con tanta gente!) Blaise respondió a mi pregunta… y lo que nos contó nos dejó aún más perdidos (en mi opinión)._

_Nos dijo que había algo colgado en el tablón de anuncios _(NA: supongamos que hay uno en Hogwarts, ok? P)_ y que todo el mundo quería leerlo o saber que era… _

_Al preguntarle si él lo había leído había respondido que no, pero que según había oído era un carta escrita por… y ahora escucha (bueno, lee) bien lo que te voy a decir… era de Harry!_

_Al girarnos todos para mirarlo estaba completamente pálido, pero extremadamente! En serio! Era hasta preocupante… parecía mareado y a punto de caer desmayado. De pronto vi como sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente preocupándome aún más… _

_Lo siguiente que vi fue la espalda de mi amigo corriendo por el pasillo alejándose tan rápido como podía de allí…_

_¿¿Te lo puedes creer? Creo que aún estoy un poco aturdida por toda esta situación… Harry para mí es como un hermano (hasta más útil que el tonto de Ron!), por eso, al verlo así… tan distinto a como siempre… vulnerable… como si siempre hubiera sido un jarrón de cristal al borde de un mesa viendo como una mano se acercaba para lanzarlo al vacío… y esa mano era del estúpido y malcriado de Malfoy, quien sino? Te sigo contando o sino…_

_Pues bien, después de ver a Harry irse quien sabe donde (aún no lo he visto desde entonces…), los cuatro, Hermione, Ron, Blaise y yo, empujando y apartando a la gente con fuerza, hemos llegado donde se encontraba la supuesta carta colgada y lo que he visto me a dejado helada, completamente en blanco (si, como lees, hoy a sido un día de shocks!)._

_Realmente era una carta de Harry. Una carta de amor (00)… e iba dirigida hacia Malfoy (doble 00). Pero al leerla… algo en mi "vibró", te lo digo en serio… era tan sincera y… hermosa… Nunca antes había pensado que Harry pudiera sentirse de esa manera… y es bueno escribiendo!_

_Pero cuando estaba allí, de pie delante de la carta, emocionada por el escrito, me di cuenta (lo se lo se… soy lenta…), el muy cabrón la había colgado! Harry le había abierto totalmente el corazón y el muy hijo de puta (lo siento, mamá espero que nunca leas esto) la había expuesto para que todo el mundo la viera y se riera de él! (aunque todo el mundo se había quedado mudo al verla… nadie se atrevía ni a reír ni nada… solo había bajos murmullos de gente que preguntaba que pasaba y de otros que respondían)._

_Te lo puedes creer? Eh? Como puede alguien ser tan… tan cruel? Cruel y desquiciado! Porque eso solo lo es capaz de hacer una persona sin remordimientos ni corazón ni nada! Estoy que trino, te lo prometo… Antes de escribirte he tenido de calmarme bastante porque al coger la pluma e intentar mojarla con la tinta me temblaba tanto el pulso de la rabia que no era capaz ni de escribir "hola"… _

_Y encima estoy preocupada por Harry… no aparece en ningún sitio. Lo hemos buscado por todo el colegio pero nada, ni rastro. Espero que no haya hecho ninguna tontería… porque aunque el señor tenebroso ya no esté aún quedan algunos mortifagos sueltos que estarían encantados de ir a Azkaban por haberlo matado… no quiero pensar en eso! No!_

_Te sigo contando, porque lo que viene a continuación es lo que definitivamente me hizo más rabia!_

_Pues bien, atontados como estábamos llegó Snape y los profesores, que al ver que nadie entraba al Gran Comedor nos "empujaron" hacia el interior para que comenzáramos a comer._

_Cuando el director se dio cuenta del motivo del "atasco" hizo desaparecer la carta con un movimiento de su varita y sin decir nada se dirigió ha la alta mesa._

_Realmente me extrañó al principio su silencio, pero mientras comía me fijé que estaba raro… seguramente preocupado por Harry. Se que se comporta realmente mal con todos los alumnos que no sean slytherins, sobretodo con los gryffindors y con Harry con el que más, pero realmente se preocupaba por todos ellos, cosa que sorprendió a bastante gente. Y yo se que Harry, le guste o no al propio Snape, es especial para él…_

_Bueno… como iba diciendo, entramos al Gran Comedor, y como te lo puedes imaginar, la gente no paraba de murmurar y cuchichear a cerca de lo ocurrido. _

_Todo el mundo, incluso yo, se preguntaba si era simplemente una broma o realmente Harry había escrito esto… y Malfoy era ya un cabrón oficial._

_Aunque viendo la reacción de Harry al saber de ella tenía ya asegurada la segunda opción…_

_Pero no te vas a creer lo que hizo Malfoy cuando entró en el comedor…? Nada! Absolutamente nada!_

_Entró tan normal, como siempre. Con su porte de soy-mejor-que-todos-vosotros, su mirada alzada y orgullosa… no me lo podía creer… no mostraba ni una pizca de culpabilidad ni remordimientos!_

_No es un ser humano! Nadie se puede quedar tan indiferente habiendo hecho algo así! O sea, se que Malfoy nunca a mostrado ser una persona muy caritativa y con gran corazón… pero todo tiene un limite!_

_Pues como te digo, entró, miró a todo el mundo con su habitual despreció, andó hacia su mesa, se sentó y empezó a comer._

_No te creerás lo silencioso que estaba todo el mundo, todos estaban callados y miraban a Malfoy entre confundidos y asqueados por su desfachatez. Hasta los profesores estaban sorprendidos!_

_A continuación, Snape se levantó de la mesa alta y se dirigió hacia el "señor Malfoy". Le susurro algo al oído y Malfoy puso una cara de sorpresa total (si ya, claro) y después palideció más si cabe de lo que ya es._

_Se levantó de golpe, miró a todo el mundo, con preocupación, como buscando a alguien, y después salió del Gran Comedor, sin hacer caso a los gritos de Blaise que le llamaban para que se detuviera…_

_Sinceramente no se muy bien que ocurrió después, mi hermano solo me contó que Blaise y él lo persiguieron y al encontrarlo discutieron un buen rato sobre algo que luego, más tarde, cuando Harry vuelva, me contaría._

_Solo espero que Harry este bien… y que vuelva pronto porque me estoy muriendo de angustia! Ni él ni Malfoy han vuelto a aparecer en todo el día, y media escuela los está buscando…_

_Estoy preocupada, no quiero que Harry sufra más de lo que ya ha hecho… Si realmente todo lo de la carta era verdad (que mucho me temo que así es), solo significa que no he sido muy buena amiga con él… al no darme cuenta de lo que le pasaba… y yo considerándolo como mi hermano y contándole mis estúpidos problemas sentimentales! _

_Soy una estúpida, egoísta y una mala amiga…_

_¿Me perdonará?_

_Solo quiero que no sufra más…_

_Y ahora, una triste y desesperada Ginny se despide…_

_Gracias como siempre por dejarme contarte mis penosos líos y problemas…!_

…

"_No te preocupes… él aparecerá y todo irá bien…_

_Y un buen amigo no es aquel que lo sabe todo, sino ese que sin saber nada te brinda su apoyo!"_

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Y fin! Otro punto de vista de la historia… el de Ginny a través de su diario!

Siento si no es muy realista… pero la verdad es que yo nunca he escrito un diario… eso de ir escribiendo mis problemas en unas hojas en blanco que nunca me contestarán… no se, no le encuentro sentido… solo tengo una libreta donde apunto frases que encuentro que me gustan, fragmentos de libros que realmente me han conmovido, escritos de mis momentos de inspiración… no se, cosas así. Pero con algo así no puedo escribir un chap. de un fic… no creen? P

En el próximo capítulo entraremos en la mente de Draco Malfoy… realmente ocurrió lo que todo el mundo cree? Y donde estuvieron el resto del día nuestro par de chicos preferidos?

Esto y más en el próximo capítulo! Queda poco para el final! Muajajaja!

**Byby of Riku Lupin**

**NOTA DE AVISO:** estoy teniendo problemas con mi ordenador… (otra vez, si) No se que coño (siento la palabra) le pasa esta vez… pero se me cierra constantemente y he tardado una eternidad en poder escribir este capítulo… pero me decidí por este porque era el que tenía más elaborado…

Así que sintiendo las molestias no se cuando podré subir los siguientes capítulos de mis otros fics… lo siento! (espero que pronto lo solucione… o sino moriré!)

Por cierto… aprovecho para hacer una llamada de auxilio… alguien, una personita muy muy buena y con paciencia, me podría contar de una vez como funcionan los rankings? Es que llevo publicando historias desde ya hace un tiempo pero siempre dudo sobre esto… AYUDA! XP!

Gracias por todo!


	5. Mind and body

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS!**

Hola de nuevo a todo el mundo… como todos sabréis (o sino por pura lógica al leer el cartel de aquí arriba) aquí pondré la respuesta a los reviews que he recibido en el capítulo anterior… y uno del segundo! (que no se porque razón lo he recibido ahora… no se si es porque **isobo** me lo envió aunque ya hubiera publicado el tercero o que… no se!) que os parece eh!

**SteDiethel:** gracias por no presionar… la verdad es que me he tenido que trasladar de ordenador (a sido todo un palo tener que pasar todos los archivos a otro) para poder seguir escribiendo… Aún no sabemos quien publicó realmente la carta… fue Draco o no? Lo sabrás en este capítulo! XP Y donde pasaron el resto del día… mmm… lee a ver! Muajajaja! Gracias por dejarme un review! Lo necesitaba!

**Conacha:** jajaja! Pues es todo un mérito que si no te gusta Ginny te gustará el capítulo… A mi tampoco no me cae demasiado bien Ginny… sobretodo porque en la mayoría de fics me la ponen como mala y le ido cogiendo manía… pero quería que en este fic fuera una amiga especial para Harry… su hermana pelirroja perdida! Tu convicción puede ir por el camino correcto… o no! En este capítulo lo sabrás! Lo prometo! Y muy perspicaz al decir "lo que cree ver"… muajaja! Gracias a ti también por dejarme un review! Fuiste la primera! Espero que este capítulo te guste también… Suerte!

**isobo:** me alegra el hecho de que te gustara la carta… la verdad es que me fue muy fácil escribirla… no me preguntes por qué. No creo que un lechuza sea capaz de publicar una carta en un tablón… así que no, ya te digo yo que ella no fue… La verdad es que tienes razón referente a lo de Harry… pero en algún fic lo tenía que hacer sufrir un poco! Que pasara vergüenza o algo! Muajaja! La verdad es que yo soy muuuy buena… Y veo que me has calado, si, tienes razón, como yo hago la historia el único final que puede haber es uno feliz, porque yo sin finales felices me muero! (no se escribirlos… ). Gracias por tu comentario y siento no haberlo respondido antes! Mucha suerte!

Y hasta aquí los reviews que he recibido! Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi historia y más gracias aún a los que me apoyan dejándome sus opiniones con un review! Nos leemos!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hola hola hola! Un capítulo más para esta historia… me alegra ver que a la gente le está gustando! (aunque no tenga mucho contenido…).

Ahora, lo que se pregunta realmente toda la gente que sigue este fic es… realmente Draco es tan cabrón como para haber hecho lo que todo el mundo cree que ha hecho? O lo que es lo mismo… ¿realmente soy capaz de hacer que Draco haga algo así?

Pues bien, en este capítulo descubriréis si lo hizo o no! Y si no lo hizo, quién fue? (eso tal vez saldrá, o tal vez no. Muajajaja!)

Gracias por vuestro apoyo, por seguir leyendo mi historia y sobretodo gracias a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejarme algún comentario! (no es mucho esfuerzo… es darle al botón indicado y escribirme algo… aunque sea "tia, tu fic es una mierda que jode un huevo leer"). Sobretodo gracias por seguir mi historia aún mis siempre presentes retrasos!

Y ahora… os dejo con el cuarto capítulo de este fanfic!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Carta desde mi corazón**

_**Mind and body**_

_Vaya… si que está oscuro todo… ¿cómo he llegado hasta aquí?_

_¿Qué es "aquí"? Porque, si mal no recuerdo, yo he ido a mi sala común y me he sentado en mi sillón de siempre a leer…_

_¿Me habré dormido y esto es un sueño?_

…

_No lo parece…_

_No veo nada ni siento nada, ni tan siquiera el suelo que debería estar pisando. ¿Estaré flotando o algo así?_

_Siento como la oscuridad me cubre por completo…_

…

_Ah! Luz! Por fin!_

_Pero, ¿cómo voy hacia ella si no puedo "andar"?_

…

_Vaya! Si se está acercando ella! ¿o seré yo?_

_No entiendo nada…_

_Pero si realmente es un sueño no me puede pasar nada…_

_¿Verdad?_

…

_Cada vez está más cerca… la siento. _

_No se como, pero lo siento, aunque cierre los ojos, aunque piense una y otra vez que se aleje…_

_Siento como se va acercando, como me va envolviendo…_

_Y tengo miedo._

…

_¿Miedo de qué?_

_¿Miedo a qué?_

…

_Y llego a ella. O ella llega a mí. No sé._

_Y como si fuera una ráfaga de viento venido del norte, me atraviesa por completo…_

_Y siento frío. Y calor._

_Y lo veo._

_Y lo siento._

_Y no lo entiendo…_

…

Con un buen sobresalto, envuelto en sudor frío y sintiendo unas extrañas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, Draco Malfoy se despierta en un no muy cómodo sillón (por lo menos para dormir) de la sala común de su casa…

"_Joder… joder! Que sueño más raro… Creo que la próxima vez le diré a Blaise que paso de él y de sus pociones… me matará con alguna! … Mierda! Me duele mucho el cuello… estúpido sillón!_"

Frustrado y bastante cansado, Draco se dirigió hacia su cuarto, que compartía con su amigo Blaise, para tomar una buena ducha y para arreglarse para luego ir a sus clases…

Al entrar vio que su compañero no estaba, así que supuso que había salido a colgar el anuncio de la fiesta que se celebraría dentro de un par de semanas en su sala común.

Al tiempo en que se desvestía pensaba que, si no recordaba mal, ayer por la noche, mientras terminaban de planear los últimos detalles, habían decidido que fuera él el que se encargara de ello, porque, según el chico, tenía un método mucho más cómodo y eficaz para colgarlo en el tablón que el ir a pedirle permiso al director… él y sus inventos!

Lo conocía y por eso solo podía rezar para que lo que fuera que hiciese no terminase mal… como la poción que le había dado ayer y que nunca más tomaría!

Mientras el agua fría recorría su cuerpo (NA: ñam ñam!) no dejó de pensar en el extraño sueño que había tenido… Primero todo ese rollo de la oscuridad y la luz, pero lo que más le intrigaba era todo lo que había visto al llegar a ella… le había parecido tan real…

Había visto como alguien, durante una noche, sentado delante de un escritorio, escribía algo dándole la espalda a él. Cuando quiso acercarse al chico (tenía el pelo corto y revuelto) para saber quien era, éste se había levantado y poco después se había acostado… esa verde mirada triste… era Potter! Había soñado otra vez con Harry!

Eso no era muy raro en él… hacía ya un tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que estaba terriblemente enamorado de ese chico, aunque a veces seguía teniendo unas ganas horribles de matarlo!

Pero a la vez era tan tierno… Aunque sabía que desde la guerra ya no era el mismo… era como si le faltara algo, como si esperara que algo ocurriera… No lo sabía explicar con claridad, pero estaba seguro de que el chico necesitaba la ayuda urgente de alguien. Si no fuera tan orgulloso él mismo lo haría…

Colocándose su albornoz siguió pensando en su sueño.

Después de ver como Harry se sumergía en un sueño intranquilo había permanecido como cinco minutos allí parado, sin saber que hacía allí. Pero, de pronto, una lechuza blanca y preciosa (que si no recordaba mal era la de Potter) había entrado por la ventana abierta y se había situado encima de la mesa del escritorio donde había visto a Harry escribir algo.

Y le picó la curiosidad.

Así que se dirigió hacia allí e intentó leer el pergamino escrito que allí había. Pese a la oscuridad, por alguna razón, lo había podido leer… Y se quedó completamente en shock después de leer aquello.

Era… era tan preciosa esa carta… Realmente cursi y sentimentalera, pero sabiendo que (en su sueño) la había escrito Harry, le llegó al corazón, y más sabiendo que iba dirigido a él…

Después entró en una especie de remolino de colores, recordaba mientras escogía y sacaba la ropa de su baúl, donde solo pudo ver a la lechuza volar por los alrededores de Hogwarts y luego como esa carta se encontraba en su escritorio.

Por un impulso, vestido solamente con boxers y calcetines, se dirigió hacia él a comprobar si se encontraba allí…

Pero, evidentemente, su escritorio estaba completamente igual a como lo había dejado el día pasado. No supo muy bien porqué, pero se sintió decepcionado, pero por encima de todo sentía que algo no andaba bien… algo de todo aquello no encajaba.

Distraídamente, pensando en que podía significar aquello que sentía, se colocó el resto de su ropa.

Completamente vestido ya y cogiendo su capa, se dirigió hacia su sala común para encontrarse con sus amigos e ir al Gran Comedor.

Pero al llegar no había absolutamente nadie allí, y eso si que no era normal. Tal vez en Blaise si, que pasaba algunas noches en gryffindor con su novio (Hug! Aún le costaba aceptar que se había liado con la comadreja esa…), pero si no recordaba mal esa noche le tocaba al pelirrojo dormir en slytherin y no al revés.

Miró el elegante y caro reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes de la sala y vio que era mucho más tarde de lo que se esperaba. Si no se daba un poco de prisa no llegaría a tiempo y tendría que pasar la mañana sin haber comido!

Así que salió corriendo en dirección al comedor.

Dobló esquinas, subió escaleras, corrió pasadizos,… hasta llegar a las enormes puertas del salón.

Se detuvo delante de ellas, se obligó a calmar su respiración, se repeinó los cabellos y alisó sus ropas. Podía llegar tarde, pero nunca, nadie, le vería desarreglado…

Mientras comprobaba que sus cordones estaban igualados y perfectamente alineados (NA: 00) esa sensación volvió. Ahora mucha más clara y fuerte.

Estaba intranquilo, como si no tuviera que estar allí, como si algo hubiera ido mal y tuviera que ir a arreglarlo, ese no era el sitio donde debía estar… Como si hubiera olvidado algo importante…

Negando con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, entró, elegantemente claro, al Gran Comedor.

Notó satisfecho como todo el mundo le miraba y lo seguía con la mirada. Aunque notó extrañado como mucha gente le miraba con cierto… odio? Rencor? Sobretodo en el sector gryffindor. Vamos, sabía que les caía mal, pero nunca habían hecho algo parecido.

Pero como buen Malfoy que era nadie notó absolutamente nada de su confusión. Por encima de todo siempre estaban las apariencias… era algo que había aprendido bien de pequeño a base de palizas.

Se sentó al lado de Blaise, que también le miraba extrañado… qué coño estaba pasando ahí? Empezaba a hartarse de todo aquello. Todo el comedor estaba cuchicheando entre ellos y lo miraban de reojo mientras lo señalaban "disimuladamente".

De pronto vio como su padrino, el nuevo director del colegio, se levantaba de la mesa alta, bajaba ese par de escalones imponiendo y se dirigía directamente hacia él.

Estaba muy contento de que por fin la gente hubiera recapacitado sobre su opinión sobre Severus y hubieran visto lo que realmente valía. Ahora era director y uno muy bueno, por lo menos no estaba loco por los caramelos o cosas tontas como el pasado…

Aunque le daba miedo a muchos y, aunque Draco no había sido nunca uno de ellos, ahora mismo lo encontraba exageradamente intimidante…

.- Señor Malfoy – habló susurrantemente el director con cierto toque de ¿decepción? en la voz – En qué estaba usted pensando?

.- A que se refiere, director? – intentó responder este con la mayor calma posible

.- Me refiero al hecho de publicar algo tan personal como esa carta en un tablón publico, señor Malfoy…

Draco lo miró profundamente, intentado terminar de comprender todo aquello, todo lo que su padrino intentaba decirle…

Y palideció. Quedó en shock al comprender que tal vez su sueño había sido real. Que realmente Harry le había escrito aquella carta. Pero, entonces, como llegó al tablón de anuncios?

Y recordó aquello que había olvidado. Comprendió su inquietud al pensar en su sueño, en que faltaba algo en él… Vio pasar ante él una sombra extrañamente familiar que cogía la carta y al cabo de un rato ya no sabía que hacía con ella… había como desaparecido de su campo de visión.

Entonces todo el mundo creía que había sido él? Realmente lo consideraban tan cruel e insensible?

Miró desesperado por todo el Gran Comedor intentando encontrar ese par de ojos verdes que hacían que algo en él vibrara, pero no se encontraba allí…

Murmurando un simple "Disculpe director" salió corriendo de allí sin saber a donde exactamente tenía que ir. Ignorando los gritos de su amigo o las mudas replicas de Severus.

Empezó a correr sin saber nada, qué haría? Como lo encontraría? Qué le diría? … Y sintió miedo, un miedo tan hondo que lo paralizó.

Y si no era cierto? Y si era una broma o lo rechazaba? Pero sabía que preguntarse eso era una tontería… alguien como él nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así, no él, no nunca.

De pronto sintió como alguien le obligaba girarse con un fuerte tirón en su hombro derecho. Delante suyo estaba Blaise Zabini con una expresión indescriptible.

.- Qué coño has hecho, Draco? – preguntó sin ceremonias y completamente enfadado – creía que estabas enamorado de Potter, o que por lo menos te gustaba un poco! Como has podido!

.- Yo no lo he hecho Blaise! Te lo juro… N-no se como… - tartamudeó. Y suspiró sonoramente al ver la ceja levantada del moreno, en clara señal de que no le creía

.- Si claro! Y esa carta llegó ahí por las buenas… Mira Draco, vale más que te inventes algo bueno antes de que te dé lo que te mereces por lo que has hecho…

.- Blaise! Yo lo quiero! Créeme! Te prometo que yo no lo hice… escúchame… - pero calló al ver ese puño dirigiéndose hacia él. Cerró los ojos esperando a que el golpe llegara pero…

.- NOOO! Blaise! déjale! – gritó alguien que se dirigía corriendo hacia ellos. Alguien… ¿Pelirrojo…?

.- ¿Weasley?

.- Ron? N-no te entiendo…? Sabes como yo lo que ha hecho!

.- Te he dicho que yo no he hecho nada! – gritó ya completamente desesperado Draco. Que alguien le creyera! Por favor! Ya se sentía demasiado culpable para cargar con algo más…

.- Te creo Malfoy… - dijo jadeante Ron por la carrera, dejando a los dos slytherins estupefactos. – Se una manera para encontrar a Harry rápidamente, bueno, en realidad dos, pero la otra llevaría más tiempo… Ve al séptimo piso y pasa tres veces delante de el tapiz de Barrabás _el Chiflado_ deseando con todas tus fuerzas ver encontrar y ver a Harry… - al ver la mirada incrédula de su novio y del que, seguramente, sería el novio de su mejor amigo, añadió – no tengo tiempo para explicártelo, vete!

Y así Draco echó a correr hacia las escaleras mientras lo último que oía era a su amigo decir un: "_cariño, ya me contarás que significa todo esto…_"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Muajajaja! Y aquí termina el capítulo!

Espero haber aclarado algunas de vuestras dudas… muajajaja! (ejem ejem…)

Supongo que se entiende que la parte que está en cursiva es el sueño de Draco… no sé, para mi es claro, pero si alguien no lo ha entendido del todo… Siento ser tan mala escribiendo! Os juro que intento mejorar!

Se que seguimos sin avanzar mucho… la verdad es que este capítulo no quería que terminara aquí, pero si seguía hasta donde quería quedaba demasiado largo… (el final que tenía planeado era mucho más emocionante… snif snif!)

Pero en el próximo capítulo… se aclararan nuestras últimas dudas! Siiiii! Será un capítulo desde diferentes puntos de vista, todo en el mismo! (sigo poniendo novedades en los chaps… aiiiix! Me quedé sin ideas!)

Por cierto… he dado algunas pistas para saber quien fue el que lo hizo! La verdad es que bastantes y (en mi opinión) algo vistosas… Alguien lo sabe ya? Acepto intentos! A ver si alguien lo acierta! Jajaja!

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	6. Guilty

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS!**

Hola de nuevo! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí para responder a toodos vuestros review! Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia!

**Conacha:** me dejaste dos! XP Voy a responder a los dos… jeje! Yo tampoco soy buena pillando pistas… sinceramente soy horrorosa con esto! Jajaja! Bueno, aquí se aclara todo… así que ya saldrás de dudas! Me alegra de que te gustara el chap. anterior! Respocto al "favor grandote" (me hizo mucha gracia eso…) sobre lo de actualizar mi historia de _Una poción indeseada_ estoy en ello. Desde que me lo dijiste me he puesto las pilas con ello (la tenía abandonada… pobrecilla), pero aún tardará un poco (no se terminar historias… buaaa!). Gracias por tu review y siento tenerte tanto en espera! Nos vemos!

**gata89:** bueno! Te acercaste bastante! Si, es uno de esos dos… en este capítulo ya se desvela todo! Un hurrá por mi! Jajaja! Es broma! Gracias por tu review! Y me alegra de que te siga gustando la historia! Suerte!

**Elian:** como le dije a Conacha y también soy horrorosa por pillar este tipo de cosas… pero en este capítulo tienes la solución! Jeje! He actualizado bastante rápido tratándose de mi… XP! Espero que este capítulo también te guste! Nos vemos! Y gracias por tu review!

**Cerdo Volador:** hola chiquilla! Pues acertaste con tu primera suposición! (las otras estuvieron fatal… XP!) Tu media neurona debe funcionar mejor de lo que crees! Jajaja! Pobre Pansy! Que cruel eres! En este fic la pobre no ha salido nada de nada y ya la crees culpable! (bueno, en muchos fics yo también la odio a muerte pero en este no ha hecho nada la pobre… jajaja!). Gracias por tus animos, intentaré seguir tus consejos y tener más confianza! (no se, supongo que ya esta en mi naturaleza autocriticarme… jajaja!). Draco siempre corresponderá a mi Harry-pooh! (creo que me estás contagiando… jajaja!). Por cierto, no acapares tanto a Draco porque recuerda que es mío! ¬¬! Gracias por todo! Nos leemos!

**mauleta:** mmm… no se si es un error mío, tuyo o de fanfiction pero lo del punto de vista de Ginny era hace dos capítulos y el anterior fue en el que veíamos que Draco no fue… pero igualmente gracias por tu comentario! Como ves yo tampoco vea a Draco tan cabrón para hacer algo así! Jeje! Ya hice un lemon! Un hurra por mi! (en otra de mis historias, porque en esta como que no lo veo… jajaja!) Es que todas vosotras me pervertís y ya no tengo vuelta atrás… jajaja! Gracias por tu comentario y espero que cumplas lo que dices y sigas escribiendo! Me alegra de que te guste el fic! Nos leemos! Ciao!

Y ya esta! Ya he respondido a todos los reviews que recibí del capítulo anterior… ahora os dejo con mi tonta introducción y luego con la historia… Donde muchas dudas se resuelven!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hola otra vez! Ya nos estamos acercando al final de la historia… ¿contentos? ¿Tristes? Jajaja! Yo me di cuenta de que no sé terminar fics…

Por cierto, un **aviso**! En este capítulo habrá cambios repentinos de sitio, de personajes (la visión donde se narra la historia) y también de tiempo (es decir que puedo pasar de un presente más próximo a un pasado no muy lejano o al revés). No es muy liado y yo lo encuentro bastante claro… pero nunca está de más avisar!

Y como no se me ocurre nada más solo decir que muchísimas gracias por aquellos que seguís mi historia (o otras) y me alegro por aquellos a quien les esté gustando… las hago lo mejor que puedo y pongo todo mi corazón en ellas, lo juro! (nunca escribo sino tengo ganas porque o sino acabo aborreciendo esos trozos y me desaniman… snif snif!). Y gracias también sobretodo aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario! (reviews!)

Dicho esto… os dejo con el quinto capítulo de esta historia!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Carta desde mi corazón**

_**Guilty**_

Draco corría y subía tan rápidamente como podía las escaleras con solo una cosa en mente, encontrar a Harry y explicarle lo sucedido. Bueno… todo lo que él pudiera decirle, porque verdaderamente tampoco sabía muy bien lo que había ocurrido…

Solo esperaba que Weasley no lo hubiera engañado y que realmente allí encontrara a su gryffindor… SU gryffindor! Por Merlín! Que cursi que sonaba todo aquello…

Pero la escena daba para si. Él, buscando desesperadamente a su "amor" para confesarle sus sentimientos e intentar convencerlo de que no era un traidor… no era un poco patético todo aquello?

Pero ahora mismo, todo eso, no le importaba en absoluto. Ni su orgullo, ni reputación, incluso ni su dignidad. Ni siquiera le hubiera importado que esa estúpida reportera cotilla de Skeeter publicara un artículo referente a su recientemente descubierto enamoramiento…

Solo le importaba encontrar al ser más adorable y _achuchable_ del mundo y atraparlo para no dejarlo marchar nunca más…

Porque sí, para Draco Lucius Malfoy, el que había sido el mejor debutante para mortifago (antes de traicionar al Lord) y el arrogante heredero de toda la fortuna Malfoy, creía que Harry James Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico y el gryffindor más estúpido e imprudente que había conocido nunca, era una persona extremadamente "achuchable"… (NA: … ¬¬… de donde salió esto? Relleno, tal vez?).

Por fin había llegado a la dichosa séptima planta e hizo lo que le dijo la comadreja. Pasó tres veces delante de ese retrato desando con todas sus fuerzas llegar hasta Harry para poder hablar con él…

Y para su sorpresa, una puerta apareció al lado del retrato. Con cierta inseguridad la abrió y entró en una habitación completamente oscura… de golpe sintió ese agarre en el estomago, como cuando cogía un _trasladador_…

Y al volver abrir los ojos (que los había cerrado por la impresión) lo que vio delante de él lo dejó horrorizado.

………………………..

"_Mmm…_"

En una cama alta, cubierta por unas impecables sabanas blancas, un joven pelinegro se revolvía incomodo dentro de ellas, despertando de su sueño…

"_Joder… ¿otra vez me he dejado los doseles de mi cama abiertos?_" pensó molesto el chico. Era la séptima vez en ese mes que le ocurría aquello… realmente debía empezar a preocuparse por su memoria… o por la ausencia de ella.

Pero de pronto un olor familiar vino a él. Un olor entre analgésicos, alcohol y lejía… ¿qué hacía en la enfermería? ¿qué había hecho ahora?

Perezosamente abrió los ojos cerrándolos inmediatamente al notar la molesta luz del Sol clavarse en ellos. Parecía ser muy temprano, pero si no le fallaba la memoria (que muy podría ser), lo último que había hecho era encerrarse en un cuarto sucio y oscuro del segundo piso… un aula en desuso. Y eso había sido por la mañana… ¿era otro día entonces? ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

No recordaba nada… solamente sentía como su corazón era agarrado por un puño y fuera estrangulado cruel y lentamente…

Incorporándose en la cama, acostumbrado ya a la luz, abrió completamente los ojos y se puso sus gafas al encontrarlas en la mesita que había al lado de la cama.

La enfermería lo ponía más enfermo aún. Tanto blanco molestaba… ¿realmente creían que eso relajaba a los enfermos? ¡¡Si hasta dañaba los ojos si los mantenías por mucho rato abiertos!

Suspiró pesadamente… recordaba perfectamente lo que había ocurrido esa mañana antes de salir corriendo… ¿como olvidarlo? Allí, colgada en medio del tablón, estaba su carta. Esa carta que nunca había querido enviar realmente, ni tan siquiera había pensado en confesarles a sus amigos su amor por el slytherin!

Ahora todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero eso no era lo que más le dolía. Evidentemente que no! Le dolía enormemente la clara negación de Malfoy, una buena forma de decir "no", pensó amargamente.

Pe-pero aún así… aún habiendo hecho eso… lo seguía queriendo… ¡¡como podía seguir amando a alguien así! Creyó que tal vez no fuera malo, que tal vez fuera todo solo una burda máscara del chico para proteger sus propios sentimientos y deseos!

Pero no… como siempre, al héroe del mundo mágico, se le cerraba en las narices la única puerta que quería que se le abriera…

.- No puedo creer que hiciera algo así… - susurró el chico llevándose las manos a la cara, para ocultar su dolor – No puedo creer que otra vez este así…

.- No fue él, Harry – dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta de la enfermería. Alguien lo había estado viendo desde allí… - Fui yo. Yo fui quien colgó tu carta en el tablón…

Y Harry quedó anonadado al ver quien se escondía entre las sombras y a quien pertenecía esa voz…

………………………………………….

Draco estaba inquieto, intranquilo. No había podido pegar ojo en todo la noche. Realmente estaba angustiado por Harry. Por saber como estaría ahora y sobretodo por saber que era lo que le había ocurrido…

Aún temblaba inconscientemente cada vez que recordaba la escena que se había encontrado después de cruzar esa puerta…

Harry en un sucio y oscuro cuarto, tendido en el suelo, inconsciente. Después de eso había estado en shock como dos minutos hasta que reaccionó y con el gryffindor entre sus brazos corrió hacía la enfermería, pero la insensible de Pomfrey le había echado y no le había permitido quedarse con él para vigilar sus sueños o enterarse el por qué se había desmayado…

Quería estar junto a él… era lo único un poco coherente que podía pensar en esos momentos. No quería dejarlo solo y aún menos sabiendo que, seguramente, el chico pelinegro creía que él había colgado su carta…

Ah… esa carta… Un suspiro suave y silencioso salió de sus labios. Debía ser ya temprano porque la luz del sol se colaba por las plateadas y finas cortinas que rodeaban su cama.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Había pasado todo el día angustiado, preocupado por el estado de Harry. No había prestado atención a ninguna de las clases, la verdad es que ni sabía que clases había tenido… Solo recordaba a Blaise arrastrándolo de un lado para otro, llevándolo a las clases, después de que lo hubiera encontrado delante de la enfermería, sentado recargando su espalda contra la fría pared y con una mirada ausente…

Aún no se podía creer todo lo que había sucedido el día pasado… Entre el sueño, el descubrir lo de la carta y encontrar a Harry en semejante estado lo estaba desgastando a una velocidad preocupante…

Harto de estar en cama sin nada más que hacer que pensar, corrió suavemente las cortinas para no despertar a los demás y comprobó la hora.

Las siete… madame Pomfrey le dejaría entrar en la enfermería para ver a Harry? No lo sabía, pero lo intentaría por lo menos.

Mientras se cambiaba dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación. Blaise no estaba… pero era algo que no le preocupaba demasiado, seguramente estaría con la comadreja esa…

Otra cosa que tampoco no terminaba de entender… (a parte del hecho de que alguien publicara semejante carta) Weasley le había odiado desde… siempre vamos. Entonces, como era que en un momento como ese, con todo en contra del slytherin y teniendo muchos motivos para sospechar de él, había creído en su "inocencia"?

No había preguntado nada, ni tan siquiera le había hecho caso a las preguntas de su novio, simplemente había confiado en su palabra… algo no encajaba y pronto averiguaría qué. Para algo era una serpiente, no?

Con paso lento y monótono, sin prisas para no llegar demasiado pronto a la enfermería y para seguir pensando con tranquilidad (aunque llevaba toda la noche haciéndolo), se dirigió hacia donde Harry estaba…

Pero al llegar a la puerta blanca donde encima de esta relucía una placa donde se podía leer "enfermería de Hogwarts" se encontró a Blaise, a Weasley y a Granger.

.- Malfoy – dijeron los dos gryffindors a modo de saludo. Blaise no le dijo nada, simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa. Su enfado había pasado ya… sabría algo que él no?

.- Weasley, Granger – respondió con un gesto de inclinación y su típica voz arrogante. Como reacción recibió una mirada cansada de la chica y un resoplido de Weasley – Si me disculpan quisiera hablar un momento con madame Pomfrey para…

.- Lo sabemos, Malfoy – le interrumpió la gryffindor – Te importaría que antes pasara Ron a hablar con Harry? Necesita hablar urgentemente con él – y dirigió una mirada severa al chico pelirrojo. Este simplemente abajó la mirada. Compadecía al chico… había sufrido en sus propias carnes lo que era recibir la furia de la castaña… (NA: me refiero a lo del incidente de tercero con el hipogrifo y la cachetada de Hermione… os acordáis? Siempre me encantó ese trozo… XP!)

Draco simplemente dijo que si con la cabeza.

A continuación vio como Weasley abría la puerta haciéndola chirriar en consecuencia…

Blaise estaba extrañamente silencioso y Hermione solamente relajó su expresión al ver a su amigo atravesar y cerrar la puerta. Tenía muchas cosas que explicar…

………………………………………………………………………

Ron observaba silenciosamente el rostro pálido de su amigo. Después de haberle dicho aquello, de sacar las fuerzas de vete tu a saber donde (NA: si, claro… Era simplemente que tenía miedo de lo que le podría hacer Hermione…), no sabía que más decir.

¿Cómo se lo tomaría Harry? ¿Se enfadaría? ¿Le chillaría? ¿Le dejaría intentar explicarle que todo había sido un accidente? …

No tuvo que esperar mucho para saberlo. El moreno, después de oír a su amigo confesando que había sido él quien había colgado la carta, había quedado en "shock" por así decirlo. No entendía nada… entonces, Malfoy no había sido? No había leído la carta? Eso lo alegró, pero no duró mucho, ya que al alzar la vista (que la había bajado al oír la confesión de Ron) vio al pelirrojo con la cabeza baja y como con sus manos retorcía la capa del colegio…

.- ¿Por qué? – preguntó simplemente. Estaba cansado y eso se notó en su voz. ¿Por qué su amigo había hecho algo así?

.- Harry yo… yo lo siento mucho. En serio, no quería hacerlo… fue… fue un accidente…

.- Un accidente? – preguntó extrañado, como se cuelga algo en ese tablón por accidente? – Ronald Weasley – Ron se estremeció. Pocas veces Harry le llamaba por su nombre y apellido completo, y eso no era una buena señal – Deja de decir tonterías, acércate y cuéntame porque lo hiciste – dijo autoritario. Al ver la vacilación del otro suspiró cansado. Ron decía que había sido un accidente y quería saber que ocurría. Necesitaba creerle. Lo necesitaba tanto como necesitaba saber si era cierto que uno de sus mejores amigos le había "traicionado"… Nunca había culpado a la gente de algo hasta no saber todo lo referente al asunto y no empezaría ahora ni mucho menos tratándose de Ron que era conocido por ser demasiado compulsivo y rematadamente estúpido en ocasiones…

Ron se acercó lentamente a la cama donde Harry reposaba. No se atrevía a alzar la mirada, no quería ver el rechazo en los ojos de su amigo. Ni odio, ni rencor. Quería recordar las calidas y brillantes miradas que le dirigía antes de que todo eso ocurriera…

.- Ron… vamos, tranquilo. Cuéntame que pasó…

.- Verás… yo ya-ya sabes que salgo con Blaise… También sabes que él a veces pasa las noches en la torre – Harry asintió cuando una sonrisa cruzó su cara. Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que Blaise pasó una noche en gryffindor… Fue un caos total – Pues yo a veces paso las noches en slytherin – Harry se sorprendió, eso si que no lo sabía. – Verás, Blaise comparte la habitación con Malfoy y… anteayer me tocó a mí estar en su cuarto. Me desperté por la noche al oír un ruido… y…

Harry lo escuchó atentamente, de principio a fin, y suspiró al saber la verdad. Bueno, realmente el no había tenido completamente la culpa… Otro invento de Zabini que complicaba las cosas… ese chico era demasiado imaginativo para su gusto.

Lo que había sucedido era que Ron, al levantarse, había visto a Hedwing, su lechuza blanca, sobre el escritorio de Malfoy. Extrañado por verla ahí se acercó y vio la carta. Se puso nervioso ya que no sabía que ocurría realmente allí… Harry nunca le había dicho que se sintiera así y mucho menos que estuviera enamorado del huroncito!

Tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera cierto… tal vez era una broma pesada de alguien que quería perjudicara Harry… así que cogió la carta y la escondió en uno de los cajones del escritorio de Blaise. Pero tubo tan mala suerte que ese cajón en concreto era uno de los inventos nuevos del chico… Era su forma "fácil" de colgar un anuncio en el tablón.

Había que reconocer que la idea era ingeniosa… Había transformado ese cajón en un trasladador que conectaba con el archivo donde se guardaban los anuncios que se colgaban en él, así que al día siguiente aparecería como "por arte de magia"…

Ron se había sorprendido en la mañana al ver la carta ahí colgada, cuando él la había escondido… luego apoyó a Malfoy ya que estaba seguro de que él no había sido y más tarde le había contado la historia a Blaise quien le había hecho ver el error que había cometido…

Harry ya estaba más tranquilo. Eso quería decir que realmente todo había sido un accidente y que nadie tenía verdaderamente la culpa… Y también eso descartaba la posibilidad de que Malfoy hubiera leído su carta…

.- Harry – dijo Ron después de un par de minutos en silencio – Malfoy está ahí fuera. Quiere hablar contigo…

.- Por qué? – preguntó extrañado – él no tiene porque disculparse ni nada y no creo que venga tan temprano a molestarme…

.- Escucha, no se como, pero estoy seguro de que sabe lo que decía tu carta… - Harry lo miró horrorizado. ¿Cómo podía…? – Tranquilo amigo, estoy seguro de que no te rechazará… aunque hubieras podido escoger a otro… mira que gustarte ese rubio oxigenado… - Harry abajó la mirada apenado – No pasa nada, mira, si hasta yo estoy con un slytherin! No tengo ningún derecho a criticarte…

.- Gracias Ron… pero, pero él… él no… - le costaba bastante hablar – él se reirá de mi en la cara!

.- Creo que en esto te equivocas Harry. Deberías haberle visto cuando se enteró de todo y salió corriendo a buscarte… escucha lo que te digo, no te rechazará.

.- Pe-pero…

.- Nada de peros! A demás, si no te animo a hablar con él estoy seguro de que Hermione me echará otra bronca por ser tan "irresponsable y mal amigo" y no me dejará en paz en todo un mes… Vamos! Hazlo por mi! – dijo haciendo un puchero que lo hacía ver adorable

.- Vale vale! Pero dejar de poner esa cara! Yo no soy como Blaise a quien puedes convencer con estos trucos sucios! – Ron enrojeció. Aún no se terminaba de acostumbrara este tipo de comentarios…

.- Bueno, me voy. Hermione, Blaise y yo estaremos atentos. Si Malfoy intenta propasarse contigo llámanos que entraremos para separarte de ese pervertido… - dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta - adiós, y que tengas suerte! – y le guiño un ojo para después cerrar la puerta rápidamente para momentos después oír como algo chocaba contra el cristal de la puerta.

A fuera seguían esos tres esperando. Al oír la puerta abrirse se giraron para ver salir a Ron de la enfermería y cerrar la puerta de golpe. Ron sonrió felizmente y diciendo un "_Todo tuyo Malfoy!_" se alejó por el pasillo dirección al Gran Comedor. Era ya la hora del almuerzo y eso era algo que no se perdería por nada del mundo… Ni por los gritos de una Hermione sedienta por saber ni por miedo a que su amigo fuera "violado" por un hurón verde…

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Fiiiiin del capítulo! Que tal que tal? Muchas dudas se aclararon ya!

Vale vale… el trozo en que sale ese alguien diciendo "_no fue él, Harry. Fui yo…_" es el que hubiera tenido que ser el final del capítulo anterior… pero quedaba demasiado largo… pero a que hubiera sido emocionante! (y muchos me hubieran matado por ellos XP!)

No me gustó demasiado el final de chap… pero no podía alargarlo mucho más así que aceleré un poco las cosas…

Falta nada para él final! Como irá la conversación de esos dos? Jajaja!

Tendréis que esperar para saberlo! El próximo capítulo es el último de la historia! (o eso creo…) Aunque tengo una idea para hacer un epílogo… pero no añadiría nada a la historia… Bueno, ya veremos como sale!

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	7. Talks

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS!**

A los reviews anónimos ahora… debería especificar? XP!

Vamos allá! (Solo tengo uno, así que es rapidito -)

**lucihisoka: **jajaja! Pues te hice esperar mucho… pero bueno, aquí está la actualización! Espero que te guste y disfrutes muuuucho con el chap.! Nos leemos!

Suerte y besos!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Buuuufff… el tiempo pasa volando… cuanto hace que no actualizaba?

Bueno, tengo mis motivos que ya los pondré en todos mis fics a medida que vaya actualizándolos (con un cortar y pegar muuuuy cómodo o), hasta he tenido que releerme las historias para acordarme bien… y no se si saldrá un desastre de chap. o os gustará… (espero que lo segundo, o que por lo menos no me matéis cruelmente por ello…) Y vuelvo a confirmar que, horriblemente, no se terminar fics… es como si mi cuerpo y mi cerebro no tuvieran esa información en mi… a ver que tal sale…

Por cierto, a todos los de fanfiction, ahora, aquí, solo responderé los reviews anónimos y los otros lo haré a través del mail, si alguien no quiera que sea así que me lo comunique y se lo responderé también por aquí (me es más cómodo así -).

Pero como he estado tanto tiempo sin poder repasar cuáles había ahora no se si respondí a todos los reviews o no… así que si alguien me escribió y ve que no le respondí que me lo diga, buscaré el comentario y responderé! o

Ahí va la nota…

_**NOTA PARA LOS LECTORES DE MIS FICS **(estará en cada uno de ellos) Siento mucho muchísimo, de veras, mi total retraso en todos mis fics (que ya podría ir terminando alguno ¬¬), pero una serie de problemas con mi ordenador, con Internet y por mil y un contratiempos más me ha sido imposible escribir nada, o publicar nada… _

_Siento haberos hecho esperar tanto o haberos decepcionado por ello, pero no tuve oportunidad de solucionarlo (ha sido realmente un caos de época) e iré actualizando mis fics poco a poco porque, desgraciadamente, los estudios no me permiten relajarme demasiado… (malditos profes obsesivos y locos!). No se si mi estilo habrá cambiado o si sabré seguir correctamente mis fics (he olvidad muchas cosas UU) pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda y lo más rápido posible._

_Vuelvo a pediros disculpas por este descontrol y por no haber podido avisar tampoco… fue duro para mi también (ya sabéis que me encantan los reviews, adoro vuestros comentarios, y escribir siempre ha sido una de mis pasiones (aunque no se me da muy bien XD))_

_Espero que sepáis perdonarme (y en cierto punto entenderlo) y que sigáis dejándome vuestros comentarios sobre mis fics… Gracias a todos, os eché mucho de menos o_

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Carta desde mi corazón**

_**Talks**_

Harry estaba, definitivamente, nerviosísimo… Retorcía sus manos, una contra la otra, tenía la vista fijada en éstas o en las blancas sabanas que cubrían medio cuerpo del suyo y tenía las mejillas encendidas.

¿Qué haría cuando Malfoy (bueno vale, Draco) entrara y hablara con él? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué esperaba que dijera? ¿Realmente había leído (aún sin saber como) su carta o eran imaginaciones de Ron? ¿Qué pensaría Draco de ésta? ¿Qué era cursi y afeminada, una tontería romanticota típicamente gryffindoresca? ¿Pomfrey le dejaría huir de allí? ¿Dumbledore estaría comiéndose un caramelo de limón? …

…

Bueno, eso no importaba demasiado ahora… (NA: yo no he escrito esto… ¬¬)

Colocó la almohada de tal forma que pudiera reposar cómodamente la espalda en esta y que medio de su cuerpo quedara en posición vertical. Miró a ambos lados de la habitación, miró hacia la puerta y volvió a fijar su vista a sus manos. Con una de ellas se revolvió el pelo. Miro a su izquierda, hacia la mesita situada al lado de su cama y se puso las gafas. Se las quitó al cabo de unos cinco segundos.

Volvió a coger su almohada y la golpeó intentando acolcharla… Miró a la puerta por segunda vez…

Por Merlín! Se estaba volviendo loco!

O Malfoy entraba de una vez o terminaría cortándose las venas a mordiscos… o peor aún, le permitiría a éste que…

Pero algo interrumpió su monólogo interno de desesperación… la puerta chirriar.

…………………………………………………………………………

Mientras Harry se encontraba dentro de la enfermería, metido en una cómoda cama, a punto de cometer una atrocidad, Draco estaba aún afuera en una situación no mejor que la de éste.

Granger había empezado un discurso de "si le haces daño, si veo llorar una sola vez a Harry por tu culpa, te las verás conmigo, porque él…" bla bla bla blabla… Desconectó casi al instante. Sabía lo importante que era el chico para sus amigos, incluso para todo el Colegio, no cometería semejante error, no era digno de un Malfoy cometer errores. Deseaba entrar pero a la vez le aterraba lo que detrás de esa puerta le esperaba… Porque uno no se encuentra todos los días en semejante situación, con su enemigo nombrado desde que empezó su etapa estudiantil en Hogwarts enamorado de él y, ridículamente, correspondido…

¿Des de cuando había comenzado esta locura? La verdad es que ya no importaba… Solo deseaba que Harry no le pusiera las cosas difíciles, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes y aún menos el hablar con delicadeza o con tacto.

Suspiró pesadamente al oír aún el murmullo (ya que para él era solamente eso) de la voz de la amiga de Potter, por suerte Blaise captó su impaciencia y se llevó, para su sorpresa fácilmente, a la chica de allí.

Y así estaban las cosas… Harry dentro muriéndose de nervios y deseando que entrara de una vez pero que al mismo tiempo no lo hiciera y Draco indeciso también… (NA: no tienen remedio estos chicos! o)

En un arrebato de valentía que Draco aún ahora no sabía de dónde le salió (su parte gryffindor? Naaah…) colocó su mano en el pomo de la puerta, lo hizo girar y entró en la habitación…

Lo primero que pudo pensar que tuviera un poco de coherencia era un "que lindo se ve…". Qué pensar si no? Harry se veía muy nervioso y, en parte, eso hacía que él pudiera calmarse y mostrarse más puesto, estaba todo sonrojado cosa que lo hacía ver adorable (y al entrar él su sonrojo aumentó) y se veía tan apetecible… aunque no era momento para eso, lo primero era hablar. Bueno, acercarse a él y hablar…

Harry vio, con desesperación, como el rubio slytherin se iba acercando a él, con su máscara de hielo puesta aunque un poco menos fría que de costumbre… eso le tranquilizó un poco, pero no dejaba de ser Malfoy joder! El chico que se divertía metiéndose cada día con él, que lo mortificaba tanto despierto como dormido… Cómo se había enamorado de él?

La respuesta era sencilla, y él lo sabía… Pero costaba tanto aceptarlo…

.- Potter – secó, como él era. A Harry se le encogió el corazón.

.- Malfoy – quedó por toda respuesta.

Un incómodo silencio se posó entre ambos. Harry, pensando que era su deber como gryffindor empezar la conversación, bueno, o hacer al menos que fuera algo más… fluida, se decidió a empezar diciendo algo pero… ¿el qué?

.- Emmm… ¿Cómo han ido las clases de hoy? – "Genial, gran tema Harry" pensó amargamente. No sabía ni que hora era ahora… Draco notó su cara de consternación y una sonrisa sarcástica afloró con naturaleza.

.- No lo se, Potter. No he ido a clases.

.- ¿Y eso? – preguntó ahora extrañado. Tal vez el tema no era tan malo y le encantaría saber por qué Malfoy no había asistido a clases.

.- Por ti, claro – se le escapó. A Harry se le iluminaron los ojos. – Quiero decir… emm… el profesor Snape me comentó lo de la carta y todo el Comedor me miraba mal, así que pensé que sería lo correcto ir a buscarte para aclarar las cosas. – Harry frunció el seño, habría sido demasiado bueno…

.- ¿Y desde cuando, si se puede saber, Draco Malfoy hace lo correcto? – ahora fue Draco quien sintió una punzada, lo había dicho con mucho… desplante.

.- Un Malfoy siempre hace lo correcto, Potter – dijo fríamente.

.- Si claro – respondió éste con ironía. - ¿Cómo está tu padre Malfoy? – Draco lo miró con sorpresa. Eso había sido… muy slytherin, y no le gustaba nada. Harry se mordía el labio inferior, se había pasado… pero entre los nervios, su desfachatez y el saberse vulnerable lo hacían estar muy a la defensiva, ocasión en la que su parte de serpiente afloraba con facilidad. El rubio cerró los puños con fuerza.

.- Adiós Potter. Espero que te recuperes – no le miraba y no pensaba hacerlo. Mirando al suelo aún se giró para dirigirse al lago para sacar su frustración matando a pedrazos al dichoso calamar gigante.

Todo había sido una burla, un engaño, como en algún momento le había pasado por la cabeza. Pero se había pasado, o se habían? Weasley era sospechoso también de todo eso… lo tendrían planeado? Esperaba seriamente que Blaise no tuviera nada que ver en todo aquello o sino ya se podía dar por muerto…

Cerró la puerta de un portazo ignorando el "Espera Draco!" que un Harry aún en cama gritaba. Lo había oído, pero no quería escucharlo… A cada paso que daba se sentía más pesado, y más duro, y más fuerte. Andaba con rabia. Todos estaban en clases, o casi todos, así que nadie lo molestaría por un buen rato. La verdad es que no le apetecía ir al lago ahora, pero si tal vez ir a la torre de astronomía y sentarse encima de la repisa de algunas de esas altas ventanas. Le hacían sentirse libre. Decidido empezó a andar hacia allí.

Cuando se encontraba ya muy cerca de la torre oyó las voces de dos chicas que discutían. Instintivamente se escondió, era algo que le salía demasiado natural…

.- Cuando me entere de lo que ha pasado y si… y si ese le ha hecho algo Harry juro que… que… grrr! Como pudo eh! Como!

.- Ginny, cálmate anda… no sirve de nada que…

.- Lo se, lo se! Pero tendrías que haber visto a Harry cuando vio la carta colgada allí en el tablón! Y todos la estaban leyendo! Como puede haber alguien con tan poca sensibilidad para hacer algo así? Cómo puede ser tan cabrón Malfoy!

Las voces se hacían cada vez más tenues, debían haber cogido otro camino que no llegaba hasta él, pero tampoco no quiso escuchar más.

El cabrón era Potter, no él, todo eso había sido una especie de juego entre él y Weasley, lo habían engañado para reírse de él un buen rato y para dejarlo mal delante de toda la escuela. Deberían estar contentos, les había salido a la perfección. Todo el colegio le consideraba un demonio, más insensible de lo que ya pensaban que lo era…

Retomó su paso hacia la torre, pero solo duró un minuto. Se detuvo y pensó que ahora si que le apetecía ir al lago, así que allí se dirigió.

Le dolía… le dolía todo eso… él quería a Harry! En verdad que lo hacía! Y él jugando a todo eso…

Aunque algunas cosas no cuadraban, como por ejemplo lo que comentaba la comadreja esa… si era un simple truco, porque Harry se quedaría sorprendido con la carta? Una actuación? Y el cuando lo encontró… eso también había sido fingido? En esos momentos le había parecido que realmente estaba mal pero… también creía que la carta había sido algo sincero. Tampoco entendía su sueño, porque eso si que no podían haberlo manipulado esos dos, no?

Había cosas que no encajaban… tampoco el grito de Harry cuando se marchó de la enfermería.

Estaba ya a las puertas del colegio cuando volvió a oír voces. Es que hoy nadie iba a clases o qué?

Esta vez las reconocía a la perfección, eran su supuesto amigo Blaise y su noviecito el pecas.

.- Suerte que Hermione se ha ido a clases ya… por Merlín, es que no sabe estarse callada?

.- Ron, cariño, que es tu amiga…

.- Eso no le quita lo de ser cotorra – Draco, para su desgracia, tuvo que darle la razón al pelirrojo. – Oye… como crees que les esté yendo a… quienes tu sabes?

.- Bien supongo, solo espero que el orgullo de Draco no se meta de por medio – en eso el rubio vio como su amigo colocaba su brazo rodeando los hombros del más bajo y lo acercaba a él.

.- Yo espero que a Harry no le traicionen los nervios. Sabes, se vuelve muy estúpido cuando lo esta jeje!

.- Se quieren Ronnie, nada les puede salir mal al fin y al cabo.

.- Si vuelves a llamarme Ronnie te mato! – lo miraba cabreado.

.- Por qué? Si te va de perlas… - se estaba burlando de él.

A continuación vio como, aún muy juntos, abrían las puertas y salían fuera.

No se movió de donde estaba por más de diez minutos. Su mente se había quedado en blanco…

Echó a correr cuando sus piernas dejaron de sentirse maracas e inútiles. Su orgullo esta vez no lo detendría. No si con ello conseguía lo que tanto quería…

En cinco minutos que se le hicieron horas a Draco estuvo delante de la enfermería. Quieto y nervioso. No sabía que hacer, ni que decir, ni como actuar… Vaya, era como un dejava o un dejavu, o como se dijera.

Entró al fin sin pensárselo más. Harry estaba con la cara entre sus rodillas, que a su vez estaban contra su pecho, encima de la cama, se le veía tan frágil… Draco siempre tenía la sensación, al verle, que con un solo toque suyo se rompería a pedazos, y eso lo entristecía. Pero a la vez lo alegraba, porque le hacía sentir especial, porque si el podía romperlo tal vez también fuera él quien pudiera reconstruirlo, y por lo que había pasado durante esas horas podía ser que su teoría fuera realmente cierta.

Con pasos lentos y silenciosos se acercó a la cama, se situó a su lado y lo abrazó, recibiendo como respuesta un asustado saltito del que adueñaba la cama.

.- Te quiero, estúpido…

Cogió el mentón del moreno, hizo que alzara su cabeza y lo besó con calma, pero también con miedo. Aún no se podía quitar de la cabeza que tal vez, solo tal vez, todo eso era una broma pesada…

Harry estaba en shock. Desde que el rubio había cruzado esa puerta cerrándola con un portazo había sentido como su corazón se le estrujaba cada vez más, doliendo y doliendo… Había sido un idiota por decir todo aquello, se sentía fatal y le creía perdido (si es que nunca le había tenido, aunque fuera dos segundos). Se sentía solo y la enfermería solo le traía malos recuerdos.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde su marcha a su regreso? Habían sido segundos, minutos, horas, lo que fuera, de tristeza, de aquella que experimentaba cada vez que, cuando ya sabía de su amor, se peleaban por los pasillos o la serpiente lo insultaba a ton y a son, sin un motivo aparente.

Draco separó sus labios de los del gryffindor. No sabía que pensar, éste no le había respondido al beso, pero tampoco parecía muy capacitado para hablar en esos momentos. Estaba ausente.

Por fin Harry le miró y verde y gris se encontraron, pero enseguida apartó la mirada y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, Draco lo volvió a abrazar, preocupado.

.- Lo siento… lo siento mucho… Yo… yo… - no sabía como expresar lo que sentía. El slytherin empezó a mecerlo, tal y como recordaba que le gustaba que le hicieran a él de pequeño. No sabía de donde salía eso de ser tan cariñoso, o tan paciente, pero es que Harry siempre lograba que, poco a poco, fuera descubriendo cosas de él que ni sabía que tenía. Como la capacidad de amar. – Soy tan… feliz.

Draco no pudo evitar echarse a reír a carcajadas. Entendía lo que quería decir pero que… que lo dijera de esa forma era… tan mono!

¿Desde cuando se había vuelto así?

Harry le miraba sonriente, aún con los ojos un poco enrojecidos, pero feliz. Draco tenía una risa muy bella… A partir de ahora cada día descubriría cosas nuevas de él. Arrugó la ceja consternado. Hablaba como una chiquilla de quince años enamorada y pava, él no era así, aunque tal vez el slytherin tuviera esa mala influencia en él, el volverlo delicado y vulnerable. Pero ya no le importaba porque a cada día que pasara irá conociéndolo más a fondo. Se sonrojó al pensar en los más de un significado que podía tener esa frase.

Draco al verle paró de reír y le sonrió, la cual fue correspondida enseguida. Harry, demostrando lo buen león que era y para quitarse esa sensación de niñita que llevaba arrastrando desde hacía tal vez ya meses cogió el cuello de la camisa del slytherin y lo atrajo hasta él para luego besarlo con fuerzas. Draco lo estrujó entre sus brazos y profundizó el beso, permitiendo que, por primera vez, ambos saborearan el gusto del otro…

Ron y Blaise se enterarían esa misma noche, en la habitación de este último, de cómo había terminado todo.

Hermione se enteraría dos días más tarde por boca de su propio amigo. Ella seguía viviendo en su mundo.

Los profesores y alumnos se abstendrían de comentarios.

Ginny tendría que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente, a la hora del desayuno, para poder abrazar a Harry para luego pegarle un buen golpe en el hombro por haberla preocupado, y esa misma noche podría apuntar en su diario que:

"_Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy son novios_"

FIN 

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Dios mío… realmente se me da de pena esto de terminar fics!

Aiiixxxx!

Pero… snif snif! Mi segundo fic que no es one-shot terminado… snif snif! Que emoción… buuuuaaaaa!

En principio ha esta historia aún le queda un capítulo, su epílogo (como la de Una poción indeseada), pero lo haré solo si vosotrs queréis… Tenía pensado un lemon para ese capítulo extra pero… ya me diréis si queréis que lo haga o no! ;)

Espero que, a pesar de las mil y una erradas del fic, os haya gustado, tanto este capítulo como el conjunto en si…

Pronto me pondré a actualizar mis otras historias, aunque la semana que viene tengo la selectividad y estoy algo liadilla pero… haré lo que pueda!

Gracias a todos los que habéis seguido mi fic hasta aquí. Ha sido muy emocionante escribirlo ya que partió de una idea muy abstracta, era uno de los cuales menos clara tenía su historia y mira! Es de seis capítulos (sin contar la introducción) y puede que epílogo y todo! o

Besos a todos y espero vuestros comentariooooooos!

Hasta pronto para los que me siguen en otros fics!

¡¡Suerte!

**Byby of Riku Lupin**

**Administradora de Slashfiction HP **


End file.
